My Little Pony: The Revenge of Grogar
by Lord Siravant
Summary: All is well in Equestria. Starlight is continuing her studies under Twilight, and ponykind is slowly warming up to their new friends in the Dragon, Changeling, and Griffon lands. But peace never lasts, and another thousand-year-old menace has returned, this one more dangerous than any before. Can the Mane Six and their friends stop the Dark Lord Grogar?


**What's this? A new story? After I more or less said I was done with fanfiction? Well, you guys have Shuji Wakahisa to thank for the that, as she is the one person who is always able to revive my creative instinct even when I'm at my lowest. This came about after I saw the trailer for the new MLP movie, which I admit, although I very much like the new art style, I'm not crazy about the villain or the new side-characters. So this is my take on what I think the MLP movie SHOULD have been about. I promise not to get overly gory with this one. I will try to stick closer to the show as far as content goes, but I can't promise that it will be below a T rating.**

 **XXXXXX000XXXXXX**

 **Chapter One: The Return of Tambelon**

 _Arimaspi Territory_ …

For over a thousand years, nothing lived in this untamed stretch of unexplored land save for the gigantic Cyclopean goat-monsters after which it had been named. Large and strong as dragons were they, with a fierce love of gold to match the fire-breathing serpents. The Arimaspi Lands were devoid of all signs of civilization for all of the Equestrian Princesses' reign.

Until now.

Now an oppressive darkness hung over the land like a shroud of evil, and it called to the fearsome Arimaspis like a moth to a flame. For they recognized this presence. A thousand years ago, they had answered to it.

And now they would again.

Dozens of the massive Cyclops-goat hybrids were gathered around a massive city carved of obsidian and bristling with strange, fearful devices that the observant would recognize as weapons of war. This city had not been there three days ago, for it had been banished into the abyss in ages past.

But, as the Princesses knew uncomfortably well, no seal lasts forever.

And the seal had just been broken on their most terrible enemy of all.

In the tallest tower of the dark city lay a throne room bathed in darkness, broken only by the glow of torches wreathed in sickly green flame. A single figure hesitantly walked towards the throne, the clopping of his hooves echoing ominously throughout the chamber. At the foot of the stairs, the figure halted and bowed humbly.

"Hail, Your Highness, Grogar," the figure, a donkey dressed in the attire of a servant, proclaimed.

His words hung uncomfortably in the air. The donkey dared not look up towards the darkened throne, its occupant hidden by shadows as he waited for his master's response.

" _Bray_."

The servant flinched at his master's deep, power-laced voice, but did not look up, and thus did not see the pair of menacing red eyes open in the darkness.

" _The news delivered to me by my scouts troubles me deeply_ ," Grogar rumbled in the shadows, his eyes narrowing. " _The Equestrians have been…busy in our absence_."

Bray wisely said nothing. You did not speak unless Grogar gave permission to do so. A shifting noise indicated that Grogar had risen from his throne, the clopping of his hooves drawing nearer and bringing into the unnatural light a tall ram with large, curved horns. His nose was almost human-like, and from his lower jaw protruded four sharp tusks that had no business being on a goat's face. His fur was a sickly blue, and wrapped around his neck was a red collar adorned with golden runes of power, and hanging from it was a golden bell that made no noise at Grogar's movement. Even as Grogar began to slowly circle Bray, the dutiful donkey did not rise or lift his head, shivering at the closeness of his dark master.

" _I am told that all the greatest foes of Equestria have been laid to ruin_ ," Grogar continued, his voice betraying no emotion. Yet. " _Tirek has been imprisoned so deeply in Tartarus that he can never again escape. Discord has betrayed himself and taken sides with the ponies. Even my apprentice, King Sombra, has met his end at their hooves, and my Alicorn Amulet has been recovered by our enemies and sent into hiding_."

Bray, of course, did nothing in reply, allowing Grogar to continue his monologue as the demonic ram continued to circle the cowering donkey like a predator.

" _But that, to my distress, is not all. I hear that the ponies have gone so far as to make_ _ **friends**_ _with those whom they once called enemies. The Griffons, the Changelings, even the Dragons, to my shock. We have returned to a far different Equestria than the one we left behind, and we are at a…_ _ **disadvantage**_."

Grogar's voice had taken on a dangerous edge at this, causing Bray to suppress a whimper.

" _In the thousand years we have spent in the Realm of Darkness, we have advanced our technology enough that we can easily overcome the ponies and their insufferable magic. But, should we move on Equestria now, they will surely call out to their new…friends, for assistance. That could prove…problematic. Something must be done to counter this. But I have learned enough to know what we must do_."

Bray, as much as he wanted to, dared not ask Grogar what he meant by this. Not that he needed to; the Dark Lord was about to explain anyway.

" _The Dragons and the Griffons each have artifacts that are of great importance to their cultures, cornerstones of their very societies. For the Dragons, it is the Bloodstone Scepter of the Dragon Lord. For the Griffons, it is the Idol of Boreas, which, I am told, was lost to the Abysmal Abyss after one of my Arimaspis attempted to steal it for himself. Furthermore, I have discovered that all three races, the Dragons, the Griffons, and the Changelings, all have new leaders, all of whom were brought into power by the intervention of the meddlesome Equestrians. There is upheaval and uncertainty. Their peoples have not yet fully adjusted enough to where they can unify. That is where and how we strike_."

Grogar looked down at his trebling servant. " ** _BRAY_**!" he barked, making the donkey jump. " _Order three teams of Trogal commandos to infiltrate the lands of Equestria's allies. I want the team going to Griffonstone to first recover the Idol of Boreas before moving on to their main mission, capturing their new Princess. The new Dragon Lord is barely a whelp, but she possesses the Bloodstone Scepter. Capturing them both will be an easy task as long as they can avoid the larger dragons. And finally, capturing the Changeling leader Thorax will throw the rest of their hive into disarray. Without a leader, they're hopeless and vulnerable. By seizing their leaders and acquiring their ancestral treasures, we will force their subservience and be free to conquer ponykind without delay. In the meantime, my Trogal armies are to ready all weapons and war mechs and standby for deployment. Is that understood, Bray_?"

"Y-yes, Master," Bray answered, finally standing and turning to leave.

" _Oh, and Bray_!"

Bray yelped and turned around. "Yes, M-Master?"

Grogar's horns glowed with yellow energy that coalesced into a magic beam that singed the ground at Bray's terrified feet.

" ** _Don't dawdle_** ," the Dark Lord of Tambelon growled threateningly.

Bray gulped. "Y-yes, Master! Right away, Master!"

Grogar watched as the foolish donkey fled the room with his tail between his legs, and smiled once he was alone, settling back into his throne.

" _You bested me once, Celestia of the Rising Sun_ ," Grogar vowed into the darkness. " _But when we meet again…then, it shall be_ _ **my**_ _turn to gloat. Hm hm hm hm hm hm_ …"


End file.
